


Crucible

by DisposalUnit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkfic, Finch whump, Gen, Harold Egret Alter Ego, POV Fusco, Stream of Consciousness, dark!Finch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposalUnit/pseuds/DisposalUnit
Summary: After Finch was tortured, it's like he's a different man.Fusco reflects on the changes he's seen in his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's stewed in the back of my head for a while.
> 
> Not graphic at all.

Never did find out what happened to him. Not specifics, I mean. Shaw said he'd been tortured, so I left it at that. Didn't ask questions, cause I really don’t want to know.

Whatever they did to him, it was real bad.

His hands and most of his face are covered with nasty-looking burn scars, now. And that’s just the parts of him that aren’t covered by clothes. He has a hell of a time walking, now, too. Uses two canes and limps with both legs. Probably hurts worse than ever, cause he scowls when he walks, or even stands. Here I thought Reese could look daggers at you, but he's got _nothing_ on Finch.

 _Egret_ , I mean. He wants to be called _Mr. Egret_ now. And if I forget to use the 'mister,' he looks at me like I just peed on a picture of his mother. When he gets that look, I think even Wonderboy is scared of him.

Reese has stopped aiming for kneecaps. Unless it’s someone he needs alive. And then, once they've served his purpose, he offs them. Like it’s no big deal. 

A year ago, Glasses would have flipped his shit if Reese did that. Now it's standard procedure, and that’s for sure how _Egret_ wants it.

Used to be that the Dynamic Duo would try to convince some baddies to go straight and change their lives. No more of that! Bang! Now Sunshine ends their story right away.

It's a damn good thing I ran into those guys when I did, before this new policy took effect.

I always thought Glasses was uptight and too buttoned-up, but under that vest he had a real good heart. _Had._ Now it’s gone.

They burned away every trace of compassion in him. Burned away every trace of _Finch_.

Mr. Egret is just the bitter carbon left behind.


End file.
